thechuckeshowfandomcom-20200214-history
No Robots Allowed/Script
'This is the script for No Robots Allowed. ' SCENE 1 (It shows the building) Chuck E.: Gonna check the mail (opens the door and runs outside, and opens the mailbox and grabs the mail). He runs back inside. Chuck: Ok, first letter. “To— Unlucky Cat?” Well, we all know who they’re talking about (he throws that letter, knowing it’s for Crusty). Chuck: “To Uncle Jasper T. Jowls,” Oh, Sloppy Joe delivered Jasper a letter! “Dear Chuck E. Cheese,” I’ll read that one later, and the last one. Chuck: “Dear Chuck E. Cheese and the Gang,” I think I’ll read this one first. Chuck: (He opens up the letter) “Dear Chuck E. And all of his friends, if you’re reading this, we buildermans got a ”surprise” for you today. WE’LL BE HERE LATER. Thanks”. Chuck: probably not a good surprise. Not that excited. Chuck E. Hears a knock at the door. He opens the door. Builderman 1: Hey, mouse. Today at 3 we’re going to take your animatronics off the stage. Thanks bye. They leave. Chuck E. Is in shock Chuck: oh no. Chuck E.: (screams) SCENE 2 Chuck: Ok, lets see who’s awake to talk to. He knocks on Munch’s door first. Munch: come in, I’m awake. Just eating some pizza that we had yesterday. Chuck E. Walks in while Munch gobbling and crunching down on pizza. Chuck: so, uh... There’s a problem. Munch: what’s the problem? Chuck: the ANIMATRONICS are getting TAKEN AWAY!!! Munch: what? Chuck: Ok, I’ll say it again but louder. The ANIMATRONICS are getting TAKEN AWAY!!! Munch: the animatronics? Chuck: yeah. Munch: no, like what are the animatronics? Chuck: *facepalms* the big ”creepy” things that sing and dance on stage, that we go near to preform songs with every performance. Munch: oh, the Robots. Chuck: yeah, same thing. But we need to do something about it! Chuck E. is going to knock on other people’s doors as well. He knocks on Crusty’s door and opens it. Chuck: oh yeah, A cat, right. Still sleeping. He closes his door. Chuck: Ok, then... Chuck E. Knocks on Helen’s door and opens it. Helen: and I was like- Oh my god why did you put that on? It looks— oh hey Chuck E. Helen’s Friend: ugh, you’re talking with your boyfriend again? Her friends start to laugh Helen: HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, NANCY Bella: Ok, whatever you say. Chuck E.: the buildermen are taking away the animatronics! Helen: oh no! Well, I got to go. Bye. (She hangs up with her friends). Chuck: Ok, now we have to tell the rest of our friends! Munch: but what if they’re not awake? Chuck: then we have to go with the hard way. SCENE 3 Chuck E. Knocks on Jasper’s door. Chuck E. Opens it Jasper: oh sorry, I was just praticing for a new song for the show tonight. Chuck: yeah, that’s cool, we need to be practicing our songs for tonight, but this is worse and we should be focusing on this. Munch: The animatronics! Helen: Getting removed! Jasper: the animatronics are getting removed? Oh no! Chuck: yeah, lets tell Pasqually! They knock on Pasqually’s door, but there’s a note saying he’s in the kitchen. Chuck: oh, he’s in the kitchen. To the kitchen! They run downstairs. All of them (just not Pasqually or Crusty): Pasqually! Pasqually: oh, a-hi there! I’m just making a-pizza for breakfast! Chuck: cool, but the animatronics are getting removed off of the stage! Pasqually: oh no! What should we do? Chuck: we’ll plan something right after CRUSTY wakes up. They run back upstairs. Chuck: slam the door in 3, 2, 1... they slam the door open. Crusty: (meows, which he’s scared) hey, you woke me up! What’s the big deal? Chuck: well, the animatronics are getting taken off stage! Crusty: oh no! They didn’t even make a animatronic for me. They only did like years ago. But never made another one for me. Chuck: well, let’s make some plans to save the animatronics! All of them: yayyyy! SCENE 4 Chuck: so first, we’re going to eat. And Munch and Jasper, You guys are going to guard the entrance, and you guys will also attack. Crusty, you set up the traps. Helen, you guard the animatronics. Pasqually, still cook for the customers and order their orders, and give prizes to the kids. And I’ll dance with the kids when it’s time to, and I’ll control the animatronics and make them move and haunt the buildermen! Munch: hm, sounds good. Helen: I like the haunted animatronic part! Chuck: Ok, now go! They start doing their jobs. Pasqually: this is a-hard. What’s the temperature in here? He checks the temperature. Pasqually: *gasps* 99 degrees? Why? Crusty: *exhausted from hot heat* sorry, Pasqually. I’m also sweaty and I’m using heat as one of the traps, so sorry! Crusty slips on the pizza sauce he placed down for a trap Munch and Jasper: *burst out laughing* Chuck E. Hears the Tv Chuck: Ok, time to dance with the kids 3 minutes later Chuck: (throws the tickets) have a Chuck E. Day! Chuck E. Goes back in the animatronic room behind the stage. Chuck E.: OUCH! Dang mouse traps. Ok, so now, their feet are detached from the stage, so they can walk now, Their eyes can also turn red now, for extra scariness. Munch: hey, They’re here! Jasper: oh no, get ready. They enter the building they start attacking them and they fall in Crusty’s Pizza sauce trap, same as Crusty when laughing at them. They get up and walk to the animatronics. The animatronics start to move Chuck: heh, this is going be good. He turns the red lights on for the animatronics eyes and they squirt some water at the buildermen. Buildermen: ENOUGH. Chuck E. Stops controlling them. Chuck gets out of the room. Builderman 1: WHAT I saw this? Chuck: well... Builderman 2: is this some type of joke? Chuck: Ok, I can ex— Builderman 1: NO EXPLAINING to do, it’s either no animatronics or no restaurant. Chuck: *sigh* fine. No animatronics. Buildeman 2: Ok, there we go. That easy. They take the animatronics and go. Chuck: welp, we failed guys. I had to choose animatronics because it was either taking animatronics or taking restaurant. Jasper: oh, that’s bad! Well, at least we can preform on stage instead. SCENE 5 Jasper: and that’s the story of the removal of the animatronics. That’s why we preform on stage now. Mr. Mittens: woooo! Sloppy Joe: Yeahhhh! Jasper: *jumps through the screen* nah, that story thing never happened. On going! Chuck: well, we can still preform! Crusty: Well, that’s actually pretty good that the animatronics are gone because we have more room to preform! Pasqually: that is true. Munch: and we have a big show tonight, so it’s actually perfect. THE END